What Do You Want?
by PokeBlue0624
Summary: This is my first story so it's not going to be very good but please read anyway. I hope you like it! I suck at summaries. Eh... Rated T for language? Main shippings: Oldrivalshipping, contestshipping, ikarishipping, pokeshipping. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**You are reading my first story: 'What Do You Want?'!**

**I hope you like oldrivalshipping because that's my favourite shipping AND it's going to be the main shipping in this story. TADA!**

**Anyway, I'm supposed to do my homework right now but because I love you, I've decided to write this up for you~! Besides, who would do their homework when they've got a story waiting?**

**Enjoy my first story!**

**Bluetsa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own May's or Dawn's hugging strength**

* * *

><p>She tied up her brown hair with a green ribbon, pulled up her socks, thundered downstairs picked up her toast, called 'Bye Mum!' and slammed the front door shut. She was wearing a green blouse and a white skirt that finished halfway up her thighs. Black boots with green stockings to match her blouse. That's Leaf- that girl- she has no care for fashion. She had care for books though, you see her reading a book right now, whilst walking to school. That was until some girls came screaming and running towards her.<p>

"LEAF!" squealed two of the three girls. The said girl whipped round to see two girls running like they were running away from an oxen stampede and stretching out their arms towards her.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAFY!" Leaf- the poor girl- dropped her book and cringed as the two girls embraced her tightly. Key word: TIGHTLY.

"Choking….Let go of me, May, Dawn…" Leaf gasped.

The two hugging girls ignored her order and carried on hugging- that is, until the third girl slammed her fists on the two girls' heads.

"OUCH, MISTY! What was _THAT _FOR?!" complained one of the girls- the one with brown pigtails.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTY! I've lost 3 brain cells all thanks to you!" complained the other- the one with blue hair.

The girl called Misty scowled.

"Idiots! You two haven't seen Leafy for ages and you see her and then you _KILL HER_?!" Misty shook her head. "Not cool, guys. She was red in the face. Look!"

Leaf wasn't red anymore. She was white. She sucked in some air and then let a sigh escape her lips.

"Hello to you too, guys."

"Leaf!"

"I'm back."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... short... yes... I know, I'm sorry... But hey- it's my first chapter of my first story so please don't judge too hard. ;)<strong>

**But it was cool. I'm happy with my characters so far- don't worry 'Misty's mallet fans'! Misty just didn't want to use her heavy mallet on her friends, right Misty? It will come up in the next chapter so no worries!**

**I would very much like reviews and reviews to help me improve my writing will be noted! Thanks!**

**Bluetsa ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovelies! This is my second chapter!**

**This is when 'the boys' come in the story. I'm sure you know who they are… You should, anyway. But if you don't, there is no need to worry because it adds to the excitement doesn't it? Sorry, had to say that. Anyway, my homework pile got bigger and I _really_don't want to do it… Counting the days….. You know….. I always do it on the night before its due or the morning of the day it's due… What? Stories always happen to be my top priority! Anyway…. Chapter 2!**

**Bluetsa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gary's cockiness. Or Drew's.**

* * *

><p>"Why are we here early?" a purple haired boy grunted.<p>

"Did you hear Paul speak? Nah, I must be hallucinating. Paul never speaks." A raven-coloured haired boy whispered- which wasn't really a whisper. It was an Ash whisper.

"And Ash is using big words. Alleluia." A grass haired boy muttered.

"Hn" grunted the first boy, named Paul.

"Guys, shut up. The girls think we're mad. Hi there, sweety!" a single girl screamed and ran to tell her friends that the Gary Oak talked to her. Probably. High chance.

"Gary! Don't tell me that we came here to have an extra hour of flirting with girls!" Ash whined

"Hey, really? Dude. You are my best friend. Oh, hi there~~~~~~" Drew said flirtingly.

A girl squealed and ran away. Drew grinned.

"Hn" Paul grunted and a crowd of Paul's fangirls whispered excitedly.

And it carried on until the girls came

* * *

><p>"Oh, yeah. Why are we coming to school so early?" Dawn inquired with raised eyebrows. "You had to rush me when I was doing my hair and now it looks horrendous." Dawn checked herself in her pocket mirror "Piplup, one more time please, darling"<p>

"Pip- plup!" The blue penguin shot bubble beam at her hair.

"Well, you see, _Dawn._We were going to wait for Leaf at school because we knew she was coming back today, remember?" Misty offered to answer.

"Oh yeah. I can't believe that you went to Sinnoh without me! I mean, come on. That's my home region!"

"How's high school here?" Leaf said quickly before Dawn could get into a tantrum. Leaf had to go to Sinnoh for a few years after middle school without her friends. Her friends had to go to high school without her. And now Leaf was back.

"Alright, I suppose….. But, there's always the group of annoying boys there who like to make fun of us. They are so 'good looking' that they made it to the top of the school pyramid immediately. You know the school pyramid, don't you?" May frowned.

Leaf also frowned and nodded. "Isn't it the good looking and rich and the sporty people who are in the teams and the cheerleading squad people on the top, their followers on the next row, the geeks on the next row and the normal people like us at the bottom?"

"Yeah! And it's unfair because I'm in every team except football but just because I hang around with you guys that I'm at the bottom!" Misty fumed.

"If you want to go to the top, you can stop hanging about with us…." May offered kindly.

"NO WAY! MAY, ARE YOU INSANE? DID YOU EAT ENOUGH BREAKFAST?" screamed Misty "I'd rather hang out with you guys and be insulted rather than hang out with those ugly bitches." Misty muttered darkly.

-Awkward silence~-

"Hey, guys! There was a really nice ice-cream in Sinnoh….!" Leaf said randomly.

* * *

><p>"Gary, look." Drew pointed his green head at the girls that were coming closer to them. "It's Maple and company."<p>

"Hey! Look who it is!" Gary called out to the four girls. Wait…..four…. "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GIRL?!" screamed Gary.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

"Shut your ass up, bastard" spat Misty "come on, Leaf"

Leaf, not even noticing what was going on, walked with Misty whilst still chatting with Dawn about Sinnoh's ice-cream with a big grin. I noticed Gary staring at her happy face. I knew what he was thinking. He thought Leaf was cute and would be like any normal girl and fall for his traps and he could play with her. Pffft. What an idiot…

"Hey, April Maple" a _certain_grass-head said with a cocky and bratty smirk.

"It's May Maple" I answered calmly. "and I really want to wipe that smirk off your face" Drew's smirk grew.

"Keeping your calm, today, January?" I scowled.

"_Look. My friend has just come back from Sinnoh and I don't want to hurt her feelings, alright?!"_I hissed with extreme fury.

"And here I thought keeping your cool was impossible. Boy, this girl must be pathetic to be as sensitive as this. How did she become your friend, August?" I put on a face of pure fury and kneed him in the stomach.

"DON'T. _EVER_. INSULT. LEAF." I hissed again. And then I stormed away with my hair swinging back. Drew groaned in pain as he held his stomach. "And never insult July"

BAM. Another kick. I love hurting Drew. It's what I live for.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

I dragged Leaf and Dawn away from those bastards as May was tackling them (well one of them anyway). To be honest- not all 4 of them were bastards. Ash was-

"Misty."

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey. Talk of the Devil. I talk nice things about Ash and then he turns up.

"Hey, Ash" I grinned. "You doing hockey tonight?"

"Yeah! And we're totally going to kick the other schools' asses."

I laughed. Ash was the nicest and the only nice one out of the 4. We sometimes wonder, how does he cope with those bastards? Why does he hang out with them? Well, I guess life is life. I suppose Ash is cute- WHOA. Not going there, buddy.

"Hey, Misty. Did you hear? They're going to serve extra servings of pasta today." Ash goofily grinned.

Okay, he was the nicest, but wasn't the brightest and he lived for food and Pokémon. Literally.

WHAM.

"OW! Misty! Why did you hit me with a mallet?"

I smiled. He backed away.

"Whoa, Leaf. Look at Misty. She's smiling sweetly at Ash!" Dawn and Leaf had finally broken the conversation on ice-cream and were just in time to see me smiling at Ash. Wrong idea, guys.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAW! THAT. IS. SO. CUTE! I am totally shipping them now!" Leaf exclaimed.

WHOA WHOA WHOA, WHAT?!

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?! WRONG IDEA! WRONG IDEA! I was just adding to my scary-"

"Tut tut tut! You shouldn't make excuses up or your boyfriend will be upset!" Dawn said, winking at me.

"Misty? What are they talking about? Wait- you have a boyfriend?" He stared at me blankly (geez, what's wrong with him?.He ran away. Damn, he's fast. He's not in the hockey team without a reason, you know.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

The bell rang. Oh God. I needed to go to class NOW. Or Professor Ivy will give me detention. Mind, she's a really nice teacher to me but is really strict. Oh how I hate biology. Not that I hate Professor Ivy though. Oh whatever, you get the idea. Well, I was in luck (that was sarcasm BTW). Looks like plum head had the same idea. Oh and great. We both had Professor Ivy which means we have to walk the same path. Gosh. You don't know _how_stupid this boy was. Does he not know how to talk?

He pisses me off.

"Hey."

"….."

"Hello?"

"Hn"

"HELLO?!"

"SHUT UP." He glared at me. Yeah. You heard right. He thought he had the right to _glare_at _me. "_Troublesome" And then it happened that DREW came clutching his stomach (what happened? May probably happened) with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Paul. You realised that that was your first time talking to a girl by yourself? Do you like-"

BAM. Paul kneed Drew in the face with his hands still in his pockets and his face not even twitching.

Poor Drew. I wonder what he was talking about though.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Leaf headed to her first classroom. She slammed open the door.

"Leaf Green. Pallet Town. Age 16. Nice to meet you." Professor Oak, the teacher of the class Leaf was going to be in, examined her intelligent face and studied her words and decided that she quite charmingly intelligent.

"Hello, Leaf. Do sit in a spare seat."

Leaf, being the quick witted girl she was, quickly spotted the only spare seat left. Which was next to Gary. Leaf didn't know him, of course, not remembering the conversation from earlier in the morning, and looked at him intently- oblivious of his cockiness.

But there was no need to worry because she was a cautious girl! She wasn't going to fall for his winks _that _easily...

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

I sat down next to an auburn haired boy. He looked quite familiar. Hm. Might have passed him in the hallway today. For the rest of the class I looked at him warily. He looked cute…. And then he noticed I was looking at him (he didn't notice the warily bit) and grinned and passed me a note with a wink. He was cute. But he used his damn face in a wrong way. Pffft, what a player.

_Hey, baby. Couldn't resist me, huh?_

I scrunched the note up and aimed for the bin. In a different way though. Quickly concluding the calculations that I was solving in my head , I aimed 7cm away from the centre of the boy's head. Wham. Perfect hit. Checking my calculations again to see if they were accurate, I smirked as I knew what was going to happen next. The note bounced into the centre of the bin. The whole class surrounded me at once. Well, put away the boy and his fangirls (all the girls in the class. So basically, every boy in the class were the ones surrounding me. If that makes sense.).

"_Hey, will you join the basketball team with us?"_

"_Yo there! Come and join the netball team!"_

Nope, nope and nope. Well, when I turned to the boy's direction I saw anxious girls asking if he was okay.

And then insults started hitting me. Good grief. What a pain. How did Misty, May and Dawn survive 2 years of this?!

But the fun bit: I saw the player rubbing his head. Well, it _did _hit him hard, otherwise it wouldn't have landed in the bin which was at the end of the room.

I love the bell. And I love Professor Oak.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah….. Chapter 2 finished….. I hope it was okay...<strong>

**Hope you like! And Misty's mallet was introduced! YAAAAAAY!**

**Anyway, reviews would be nice.**

**Thanks for reading my story! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Bluetsa ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Sorry I didn't update! I had to do a whole day of homework because they were all due in for today! You have no idea how big my homework pile was. Think about it, they took me one and a half days to complete.

Who would be cruel enough to give homework less than a month away from Christmas?!

This chapter is when Laura and co. are introduced, so yeah. Hope you like them (well, not really but you know what I mean)

Have fun reading while I'm sitting here doing my art. *groan

Bluetsa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drew's endless supply of roses.**

**Leaf's POV**

I hate this. I hate _him_. I hate the entire school except for Misty, May, Misty and Ash. Yeah, I know surprising, isn't it? I've been here for literally 3 hours and I know what everyone in the school is like. Well, not really, but you get the idea. Ash is nice- no wonder Misty likes him. I know the 'fan club' table too. There were 4 girls as well. Laura, Brianna, Ursula and Melody. To me, they look like idiots who are covered in make-up. Whoever is fan of them is an idiot. And whoever is fan of the boys are idiots. So I'm saying, all of the school excluding Gary, Drew, Paul, Ash, me, May, Misty, Misty, the bitches (too lazy to name them all) and another four boys who look really cute as well, are obsessed with the bastards and the bitches **[I'm sorry. I'm old enough to throw away my language and now it's daily speech so yeah]. **

Out of the boys, I hate Gary the most. Out of the girls? Laura. She literally _stalks _Gary (That's the only time I'm going to pity him) and flirts with him whenever she gets the chance. What an idiot to fall for his traps.

And Gary's coming. In my direction to talk to me. Isn't life wonderful?

Right-eoh! Let's go **[A/N: THAT RYHMED!].**Anywhere but near Gary. Run. Now.

Ah, let's see! Fangirls in his way asking him to sign their photographs of him (stalkers!). That's the only time I'm going to love fangirls. They let me get away from Gary faster.

OKAY! RUN.

**Normal POV**

May sat down under a big Oak tree **[A/N: No pun intended. Really] **and munched her bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich happily. She normally never got into bad moods unless Drew comes. And he did just now.

"Hello, April Maple. You going to lose your cool head because your sensitive friend isn't with you?" He smirked. And May closed her eyes and swallowed. Furrowed her brows and kept the silence going.

**May's POV**

"Hello, April Maple. You going to lose your cool head because your sensitive friend isn't with you?" He smirked. I swallowed my food and thought calmly. I should really punch him. Just once. It was a tempting thought. Actually, I think I should keep my lunchtime happy.

I got up with my eyes closed still, I could _feel _his smirk growing. And that made me even angrier.

I swung my legs in a circle and it landed heavily on Drew's back. He fell on his face. LOL. What a sight! THE Drew Haydn is on his front because of May Maple- the one at the bottom of the pyramid. How amusing. I smirked. "You should scrape that smirk off your face. I swear, it's _plastered_"

Drew got up slowly, mumbling something and shot me a deathly glare.

"Oh, puh-lease. Very funny! Do you honestly think I'm scared of you? The unmanly man with an unmanly voice and carries roses with him everywhere? Please get your facts right."

And then Brianna had to come. To obviously flirt with him, it was obvious. She heard me say those lines. Oh _shit. _That girl was a good netball captain and whenever she gets angry with someone, she challenges that person to a match and a Pokémon battle. Well, I'm not worried about the Pokémon battle thing but netball? That girl is _strong. _Oh wait- I can have Misty. The second strongest netball player next to Janie (in your FACE, Brianna). It's just that she didn't join the netball team and she's not as well known. Misty. Perfect!

"Were you being mean to Mr. Drew?" Brianna said in a whiny voice. Oh wow. She sounded like a _kid_. "Well, then, a Pokémon battle and a netball match it is. For the netball match, you need one more player. So walk on those bitchy legs and get someone. Meet me at the fields in 15 minutes" Excuse ME? _Bitchy _legs?!

What a bitch. LOL. Anyway, I need to find Misty. _Misty!_

**Misty's POV**

"Mistyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" whined a childlike boy. You can guess, it was Ash.

"What is it, this time?" I grumbled. Ash looked really cute when he was panicking. Wait- _cute?! _Please forget that.

"Misty! Professor Elm said that the homework was due in for today and I haven't done it yet! It's all about water Pokémon and sports! I suck at both!"

"ASH! You're a Pokémon-master-to-be! You know about water Pokémon more than I do! And you're just as good at sports as I am!" I said with a shocked face and tone. Ash whined. I got out my mallet and he stopped immediately. I laughed. And he smiled. It was cute. Please ignore that. I didn't say that.

"ASH! There you are, honey! Did you say you needed help with your homework? _I _can help! Not like unhelpful Misty who can't do anything."

What a bitch, that Melody. Ash looked uncomfortable. Good. Or I would have hit him with my mallet. Melody dragged Ash away. Bitch.

"Mistyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" WHO WAS IT THIS TIME?! Oh, it's May. What does she want?  
>"Misty! I got into a fight with Brianna!" May whined like a puppy.<p>

"Let me guess- she challenged you to a Pokémon math and a netball match and you want me to help." I interrupted. I swear, her relationship with Brianna is even worse than mine and Melody's- and that's saying something. May smiled shyly. I sighed.

"Fine." May grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go get changed"

**Leaf's POV**

So he caught up to me. Life is treating me like hell. I stood there, 5 metres away from him, crossed my arms and glared at him. Gary. The bastard. What does he want?

"H-hey." He stuttered. Nice job at playing his cool.

"Okay. Since you're gonna stutter, then let me do the talking. Let me ask one question, first. WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT. FROM. ME?" I glared at him. That was my main question.

"Nothing much….." He mumbled.

"Then I'm going. Gooday." I stormed off with Gary standing there, shocked. And I heard it. Laura's voice.

"Gary! I need help with my hair! It's got a small knot in it!" whined a high-pitched squeal. _A small knot?! Pffft! I would care less if I had __**big **__knot in my hair!_ Sensitive bitch.

"Who are you? Why were you talking to Gary?" Great. She saw me. 'Talking' to Gary. What can be better? I turned round and stared at her with an emotionless face. That is, if bored doesn't count as an emotion.

"I wasn't exactly _talking _to the idiot. He wanted to talk to me and I didn't want to so I just told him to piss off." I said plainly. Gary stared at the floor with a blank face.

"How could you? Gary should be respected by the likes of _you. _New bitch"

"Thanks. I return the compliment and honour of being called a 'bitch'." Laura growled and glared (though, it looked like a clown's face to me. The makeup made it even more effective. Which was funny.)

"Bitch, please. If you have nothing to say like that player over there then please piss off."

"It looked like to me before that _you _were going to _piss off._"

"Oh, really? But I want to stay in the library now. Why don't you two go find a nice quiet corner away from my sight and make out?" I suggested kindly. Laura flushed deep red and Gary jumped and stared at me with unblinking eyes. He then blinked. Once. Twice.

"Ladies, please just break up"

"Shut up, Oak. I wanted you two to leave anyway. But it looked like you were enjoying a conversation here."

Gary looked uncomfortable.

"Come on, Laura….."

I sighed. They were gone. At last. Yes! Peace- or so I thought…

_** Few minutes later…**_

"Did you hear? Brianna and Laura are playing badminton against May and Misty. They said that the final Pokémon battle declares the winner" Well, good luck to them. I knew they were going to win.

They should be finished by now. I went to check up on them. Misty was there staring open space with a pale face with unblinking eyes. She looked stunned. Ash was there, hand placed on Misty's shoulder, and head hung low. I noticed Drew there too. Screaming at Professor Oak and Brianna who looked scared and worried. Where was May? What was going on?!

**Dawn's POV**

"Please go away. I'm trying to concentrate but your face is not allowing me to do so." That Ursula. She just wanted Paul. Not that I cared. No one liked Paul. He was an anti-social humbug. I mean, who would want Paul?

"Ha! Then, isn't that a good thing? Your artwork would be equivalent to shit and then Paul would like me better than you!" What an idiot.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I. DON'T. LIKE, PAUL?! Take him! I don't want a cold fish like him!"

Ursula gasped. "How dare you insult Paul?! HE SHOULDN'T BE DISSED BY A BOTTOMER LIKE YOU!"

I groaned. That again? How annoying.

"I like dissing him. Being at the top doesn't mean he's a God. Which means you're not a goddess either. So _please _shut up"

"Who's not a god?" I gasped and nearly fell out of my chair at the new voice

"Paulie!" squealed Ursula. "How have you been, my little Polar Bear?"

I almost gagged. _Polar Bear?!_

"Hn" Ursula still smiled sweetly. "Troublesome, your idiotic friends just got dissed harshly by Brittney and Lauren."

"Brittney…. And Lauren…? Who are they- OH! You mean Brianna and Laura… Wait? What happened? Hey! Paul! PAUL!" Bastard. He just left without letting me finish!

"Ha! Paul doesn't show you any interest, does he?!" Ursula taunted.

"At least he didn't blank me" Ursula scowled.

**My third chappy is complete! Hope you liked! Please review! It would be much appreciated! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading my first story. I'll update if I don't receive too much homework….**

**Bluetsa ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi peeps! So, how's life?**

**Well, mine is **_**terrible. **_**I was banned from the computer just because my homework pile got too big. I mean, are you seriously joking?! They were all due in on Tuesday!**

**AND YEAH! IT'S CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS FOR ME, GUYS! Our school broke up a few days ago because we're in an independent school- which means MORE TIME TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS!**

**I'm aiming for two chapters updated in this term so wait for me!**

**CHAPTER…. Uuuh…. 4? Yeah…. Chapter 4.**

**Bluetsa ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Leaf's brains.**

**Misty's POV**

The hell? How could she do that? The bitch, Brianna… and Laura….. Oh and Melody….. And Ursula- always trying to upset Dawn like that- thank goodness she isn't as big as a softie as she was before… Oh whatever. It was really Brianna and Laura… Oh I really hate the whole lot of them- especially Melody. AH! I keep on getting off the point because I want you to know how much I hate those…. Those….. _Things…_

So, let me tell you what I was trying to say. That bitch, Brianna, lost to us and grabbed May's pokeballs and smashed them. And guess what? The billion pieces went into the lake. It was lucky for us, that _Mr. Drew _was passing by He saw May there crying and he also saw her Pokémon being smashed. Yay. Lucky us. But there are bad news too. May ran off crying and sobbing her dear heart out. And we don't know where she was. Isn't that great? Damn you, go die, bitch.

**Leaf's POV**

Hum-Dee-hum-hum-Dee. Wait- what? Why am I humming?! Damn you, Brianna, what the fuck have you DONE?! To a poor, innocent May. Speaking of May, where the FUCK is she? And it had to be May, right? As best friends, we had to find her if Misty didn't know where she was and believe me, May knows the school better than any of us do…... AAAAAAAWWWW! MAY!

I run up to Misty.

"Misty! WHERE'S MAY?" I scream. Pray to God that Misty will reply with a definite answer.

"I don't know. I have to stay here, though and can't run off because if I do, that bitch Brianna is free to tell silly lies. Can you go find her? PLEASE?! You know the school well enough by now."

I snorted. Yeah, I know the school well enough when I've been here for 5 hours.

"Misty, I may be clever but I'm not a genius"

"Please?" Misty looked at me with pleading eyes.

I groaned. Nobody can ignore Misty's orders.

**Dawn's POV**

I sighed. I have to see this match. Or was I too late. I ran to the direction of the fields…. Which was also where Paul was heading. SHIT.

I stopped running- ah but I'll be late for the match. Okay- time for my turbo speed. I'll be so fast that when I run past, Paul won't see who I was. I stopped and stretched my legs. And then a _certain _girl came and sneered.

"Whatcha doin', girly?"

I hissed. Ursula. Damn that girl. She caught Paul's attention. OH NO! MY TURBO SPEED METHOD WON'T WORK ANYMORE! THANKS, URSULA! Inside me head, I was wailing.

I heard a snort. Fuck you, plumhead.

"Piss off, Paul" I scowled. "Why don't you go and play with your toy behind me?

Paul's smirk grew wider. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"My toy isn't her. I have a toy that's much more fun to play with."

I ran away a teeny wee bit hurt. He had a girlfriend. A girlfriend and I didn't know her.

**May's POV**

There are two reasons why I ran away. And they're pretty big reasons too. One because my precious pokeballs had been smashed and thrown into the lake. You don't know _how _precious those Pokémon were to me. They were my _family. _Blaziken, my first Pokémon- I had it since it was a Torchic. The Pokémon which helped me beat Drew. Who brought me to my next reason. I saw Drew walking along the corridors. And he looked this way, flicking his hair in the process. I had just watched my pokeballs get thrown in the lake and was crying. I didn't want Drew to see me cry because 1) He will tease me about it and I will get hurt and 2) I liked Drew a bit and didn't want him to worry about me. Yeah, you heard right. I liked Drew… **A BIT.**

**Chapter 4 :D**

**Hope you like! Anyway, I'm planning to write another chapter between my mountains of homework. :D**

**Look forward to it! Reviews would be nice :D**

**Thanks!**

**Bluetsa ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 5! Knowing that you're reading this makes me happy ^-^**

**I HAVE PROMISED YOU CHAPTER 5 WAS GOING TO BE WRITTEN AND UPLOADED DURING THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS! HAHAHA! BLUETSA NEVER **

**Anyway, I have put up a poll on my profile! Please vote! That would make me happy too! ^-^**

**And lastly, I thank anyone who has sent me anime/manga recommendations. I have so far received **_**Prince of Tennis **_**which I am now totally obsessed with and **_**Tokyo Mew Mew **_**which is pretty kawaii and cool. Thank you!**

**And now… chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>Leaf ran down the corridors, past the halls, into every classroom and every girls' toilets, the storerooms. There were no signs of May anywhere.<p>

'_I think I've covered the whole school by now' _Leaf panted

The brunette slowed down at a walking pace and turned her head and attention to the notice boards which was holding many pinned notices, posters and club advertisements. Leaf sighed and continued walking. Until she realised she was lost. She quickly recalled the path she ran on and started running on it. Wait, no she didn't. She hadn't even taken the first step when she bumped into someone. Leaf made contact with the floor with a 'thump!'

"Oooooooooooowwwww….." Leaf mumbled scratching her head and ruffling her hair at the same time.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Green."

"I didn't even move!" Leaf hissed "Why don't you follow your own advice-"Leaf stopped. "Huh?" Not many knew her name- let alone her second name. She looked up to see the face she wanted to punch and kick the most.

"_You_" she spat. Jumping up and flattening her skirt out while kneeing Gary in the stomach. She stormed off letting Gary be alone with a shocked and sweaty voice, a wheezing voice and an outstretched arm and hand.

"OI! LEAF!"

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

"Can't you at least suspend her?" spat Drew.

I watched with a surprised but amused face. I had watched Drew in his dark version of himself for over a few minutes still couldn't get over the fact that the teasing and flirty Drew had this black side that nobody knew about (Well, probably his friends but no-one else.)

May would be pleased to know that he was using this version of himself that no-one knew about just for her defence. I chuckled. If I really said that to her. May would stutter like an idiot and try to hide herself and her feelings. What a darling child. For me, a close friend of hers since she was 10 and I was almost 11, it was easy to figure out that she liked Drew- only for a bit though. But feelings grow just like you. Lol.

I looked down at my feet. Trying to hide my grin (it _was _supposed to be a _serious _situation, after all). And I almost screamed. There was a wobbly, whit, panting, _blobby….. Thing…._

"Idiot…. You made me…. Run around the…. Whole school…. And I bumped into… Gary…. I hate you…."

I stared and then sighed. "It's just you. Oh for the love of God, Leaf-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S YOU'?! YOU JUST MADE ME RUNAROUND THE WHOLE SCHOOL!"

I laughed. The school grounds were pretty big. And Leaf wasn't exactly as sporty as me. Fast sprinter and strong, very strategic but definitely not sporty and long-distance is NOT for her. As I remember…. Hehe….

"Was she in our locker room?" Leaf made a face.

"Locker room?"

"LEAF! OUR LOCKER ROOM! In this school 4 girls and 4 boy each share a locker room with their lockers inside! DUH!" I bumped my fist twice against my head. "Our locker room is at the end of the history corridor. We have the biggest one! Geez, Leaf. How can you forget that in 4 and a half hours?"

Leaf pouted "I bumped into Gary onto that corridor and turned back". I groaned. Only something REALLY critical can stop that stubborn Leaf.

"What did he do?"

"He showed his face" she muttered darkly. I face- palmed

"Re-phrasing of question: what did _you _do?" I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"I kneed him in the stomach". I sucked in my breath sharply. Okay. That is waaaaaaaaaaay worse than yelling spiteful words at him. I stared at her. Blinking.

"I know right. He is soooooooo annoying- what?!"

"LEAF GREEN! HOW RISKY CAN YOU GET?! THAT'S GOT TO BE THE MOST DANGEROUD THING YOU'VE DONE IN YOUR LIFE AND IN SCHOOL HISTORY! Gary, seriously? He has fangirls following him _everywhere_! And with Laura as their leader…. Oh Leaf….."

"Eh? Ah….. Well….. Uuuuh….. I'm going to our locker room… hehe….." Leaf laughed nervously. I sweatdropped.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

I idly looked around. I was sitting, hugging my knees, in my locker (eight lockers in a whole room? The only thing that can be done I big lockers ^-^ its common sense. Leaf would be pleased). I was lucky enough to share a locker room with Misty, Leaf, Dawn and Ash. Not so lucky with Drew, Gary and Paul. I heard girls screaming outside and thundering footsteps. That can only be one of _those _boys. I huffed. Vain. I could hear the code being done on our door. It was most likely to be Gary. Oh wait. And…. Oh…. Drew….. I hope its Gary.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

This sucks. Rejected by that pretty Green Leaf again and being chased by more and more girls. Where did the word 'break-time' come from anyway? There is never a break in _this _school. I sighed and slammed the coded (thank goodness for that. And the frosted windows) door shut quickly. This was the only NICE place (not like those boys' toilets) that no ANNOYING girls can come in. I sat down behind the door and was half-way through sighing deeply when the door slammed open. I could feel myself slammed against the wall.

"MAY!" _Holy shit. _Who the hell is this girl who can enter the code so quickly and silently?!

"MAY?! ARE YOU IN HERE? MAY?!" Oh. It was that green girl.

"No. She isn't. Shut up. You're hurting my ears" Perfect the two of us together alone in a locked locker room. "Did you know that the door and the code pad would be useless if you don't shut the door quickly?" I shut the door quickly before any ANNOYING girls could enter. Leaf whipped around, her hair hitting the lockers. "You just closed it yourself." She scowled. "Don't ask people to do errands when you can do them yourself easily, Rudolf."

I shut up. "E-e-excuse me?" I shouted.

"Go look in a mirror, idiot."

I quickly unlocked my spacious locker and looked at my reflection in my mirror stuck on the locker (I'm not THAT vain. Please don't hate me. Don't worry *waves hand carelessly*)

"Rudolf, eh?" I frowned.

"Rudolf the red nosed reindeer." Leaf sneered. She smirked at my bloody nose.

"SHUT UP! THAT IS _COMPLETELY _YOUR FAULT! HOW COULD YOU RUIN MY ERFECT IMAGE?!"

"You can hear the code being unlocked you know. From the inside."

"NOT WHEN YOU'RE DOING IT!" Gary sat down "I look repulsive now…" Gary sobbed silently…

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

I couldn't help laughing. I had listened to the whole conversation and watched the scene through the slits in my locker. Oops.

Leaf turned around and called out to me.

"May? May, come on. Get out of your locker" Leaf made a stern face.

She wrenched open my locker door (and I know that my lock is really strong so it's not my lock. It's her. That leaf. Queen of destruction.)

"May, let's go!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my locker. We were about to start running away when Gary whined that Leaf should apologise first. FAIL! Leaf coldly observed that it was his fault and there was no way in hell she would ever apologise to him. Ah, that girl. She's so cool. Then Drew bursts in. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. **SHIT. **

"Gary! Get off your lazy ass and follow me this insta- May!"

**SHIT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

Before I knew it, _I _was the one being dragged.

"COME _ON,_ LEAF!"

That girl's attitude changes like England's weather. From sunshine to hail. I sighed and allowed myself to float in the air and stare at the blurry surroundings. She could be useful in the sprinting team. But she's too quiet to do that.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

"Oi! You!" I watched the troublesome girl run off the opposite direction. "OI! THE MATCH IS THAT WAY!" I sighed. What did I say to offend her? What a troublesome girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawns' POV<strong>

I ran as fast as I could to the direction of my locker room. But I crashed into someone. Some_ones _if that was a word.

"May! Leaf!"

"Dawn!"

"What are you doing?"

"We were escaping Drew"

"EXCUSE ME?! WE?! ALL _**I **_REMEMBER IS FLOATING IN THE AIR WITH MY HAND TIGHTLY HELD!"

"Hehe…."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HEHE? I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!"

"I'M SORRY, OKAY?!"

I sweatdropped.

"Huh? May, weren't you at the match with Brianna?"

_**few minutes later**_

"Ah, I see. I can't believe I missed it! Damn that Brianna, I am so going to beat her to pulp! Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn ran off with her calling blue penguin.

"DAWN! WAIT UP! I WANNA JOIN TOO! LET'S GO, MAY! Let's go! Leafeon!

"Guys! We don't need to be THIS serious! Take the stage, Beautifly!" And then she remembered. Her friends were in the lake in pieces. She sighed. "WAIT UP, GUYS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

"Hey, Gary. You didn't touch May, did you?"

"Leaf is better. And looks like someone likes May."

I could feel my cheeks growing warm.

"Shut up." I muttered "You like Leaf"

"I know."

"Come on, forget about this. Let's go quickly to the fields."

It was true. I _did _like May.

And I fell like Gary liked Leaf differently from all the other girls he'd dated before. But what the hell? He's only met her for 5 hours. Geez. That playboy.

Ash liked Misty. It was obvious he didn't like Melody.

And last of all, it seems Paul talks to only one girl. You can guess it was Dawn. In fact, he even admitted it to me and said if it was fine to borrow Ursula and pretend to date her to see if Dawn would get jealous. My answer was cool as always '_go for it, man'. _Can't wait for the day when that plan starts. Sweet love.

I wish I loved May as much as a real man did. But ha, my name means 'man' so beat that, bro.

I'll grow. Well, that's what Misty told me. I hope it's true

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah…. Bit cheesy at the end but whatevs…. It should be fine…..<strong>

**I uploaded this earlier than expected! And I finished my homework! Yay!** **I'm so happy! Hehehehehehe! **

**Reviews would be much appreciated! **

**I'll try to write chapter 6 as soon as possible.**

**Bluetsa ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! I'm on chapter six, eh? Wow, must be eager….! Well, now that I've done all of my homework, I have **_**plenty **_**of free time! But because I don't have my own computer yet (jeez, I'm old enough to have one you know, dad), I have to share one with dad….. and he's VERY protective over his computer….. And so… I'm only allowed the computer once every 3 days…. (-_-') I can't wait until I get my own laptop. Which will probably be second handed from my cousin…. **

**Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS, GUYS! I know, I know, it's late….. I'm sorry**

**So this is my VERY late Christmas present to you. ^-^ / **

**And a Happy New Year as well. Goodbye, 2014! *wave***

**CHAPTER 6! OKAY! OKAY! IT'S COMING! **

**Bluetsa ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

I stared at the now glowing white lake. The others were too. There were loud sounds of something like pokeballs opening- wait- this couldn't be- could it?

People began stepping back. Brianna ran behind Laura who ran behind Melody who was clutching Ash tightly (Bitch. What happened to his homework?!). I sighed and sat down near the lake, the white light reflecting on my face. I wasn't scared of bright lights. I'm Misty! Brilliant girl. I smirked. Thinking about how great I was (I'm not vain- not as vain as Gary- God, no). Well, what else was there to do but to wait for the light to clear out? A frightened seel came up to me. Aw! Sweet!

* * *

><p><strong>Third's person POV<strong>

"Pip-plup!"

"Come on Piplup! Let's go before that bitch Brianna who's friends with that Ursulaaaaaaaoooooooh… Who's that?"

Piplup panicked and shot bubbles in front of Dawn to cover up the scene.

"Piplup?"

Piplup flapped his wings frantically and pointed one his wings to the opposite direction.

"That way's quicker? OKAY! LET'S GO BEAT THOSE IDIOTS SO THEY SHUT THEIR FACES UP FOREVER!" Dawn punched her fist into the air with a determined look. She started running with Piplup waddling behind her before he realised she was a few metres ahead and panicked again.

"PIPLUP!"

As the bubbles cleared, the view began to show itself. Paul and…. Ursula clutching his arm tightly with a sickening sweet smile. Paul turned his head to the few remaining bubbles floating idly. But the view of Dawn's running figure with her "pathetic" Pokémon hopping behind her.

"Huh? Did she see us?"

_**meanwhile**_

"Leeeeeaaaaaffyyyyyyyy!" May whined "Wait up! I know a shortcut!"

That did the trick. Leaf (a lazy girl- she is ALWAYS drinking coffee and reading books) loves shortcuts.

"Gosh, May. You really _do_ know the school well, don't you?"

"Hmmmm."  
>"Is it because you secretly meet Drew around the school?" Leaf asked raising her eyebrows.<p>

"NO! Shut up, Leaf. Drew's a half-ass. Even if we did WHICH WE DID NOT AND DON'T, he wouldn't remember the places-"

"Only a half ass, eh?" Leaf asked in the same tone

"SHUT UP." May muttered dangerously, flushing red.

"But come to think of it, I didn't expect to find you so easily."

"Yeah, I figured that you would think I would be hiding in a difficult place so I hid in an obvious place where you might not bother to look. 'Cause you're lazy.

"Like in the middle of a corridor" Leaf commented, choosing to ignore the last line.

"Yeah, it would've been funny. Standing in the middle of a corridor like that and then Leaf comes with a blank face, running past me calling my name and not noticing me at all."

"Shut up." Leaf mumbled.

"But I suppose your brains got the better of my plans and me." May said, going as far to compliment Leaf so she wouldn't have to shut up. Leaf smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

Okay… So where was Leaf? I've been sitting here for literally half an hour. Knowing Leaf, she can't run for half an hour _plus_ shouting and screaming. Something snapped inside my head. What if she bumped into Gary again? I groaned, knowing the consequences if Leaf thought it was my fault. Most likely case: Strangling. 97.56% chance of _that _happening if Leaf thought it was my fault. I shivered.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

"Oh yeah, Gary. What on _earth _happened to your beautiful nose?"

"Painful story"

Drew sniggered. And I groaned. Drew may be my best man but he was immature, irresponsible and only my best man because the rest weren't good enough- he wasn't perfect- like me. But Drew can be useful. I mean, I learnt a new way to get Green from him. Maybe Green hated flirty guys but liked cool, stoic, arrogant guys like Drew (and before you ask, no. I'm not worried about her falling for Drew- she's the kind of girl who does not interfere with her friends' love lives. Hehe…..). Maybe then she'll see the manly side of me for once- not that my other side is un-manly.

"Come on, answer me properly, dude!"

Huh? Oh yeah. My nose.

"Well…." Drew wiggled his eyebrows "Stop that" I snapped. He stopped.

"Well…?" I sighed heavily.

"Well, long story short, Green girl came and barged in the locker rooms and practically damage the source of my precious social life"

Then something clicked. I realised in an instant that that girl had not apologised to me yet. I ran as quickly as I could (which was fast. I WAS IN ALL OF THE ON-LAND SPORTS CLUBS. COME ON!" shouting "I WAS PERFECT UNTIL YOU CAME, GREEN!" Okay people were giving me weird glances since they didn't know who Leaf was yet and girls tried to stop me for my autograph or picture but I. HAVE. NO. TIME. FOR. THE.

"OI! GARY! WAIT UP!"

Pffft. As if, pretty boy. Keep dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Brock's coming in next. Just a warning, just a warning…. ^^**

**Reviews would make my day, guys. And my day needs to be made as I am in a very gloomy and dark mood today…**

**WHICH IS WHY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**To make up, I'll try and update chapter 7….. Uuuuh… let me work this out… 2 weeks.**

**OKAY! Two weeks is as soon as possible because my family are going on Christmas vacation. ^/^**

**Gomenai- GOMENESAI! *Dodges knives**

**And to the kind author who recommended me PoT. I. AM. GOING. TO. PUT. THAT. IN. MY. LIST. OF. FAVOURITE. ANIME.**

**Janei!**

**Bluetsa ^-^**


	7. broken wrist!

**DEAR BLUETSA'S READERS,**

**BEING THE IDIOT OF A COUSIN, BLUETSA HAS BROKEN HER LEFT WRIST AND THEREFORE CANNOT **

**WRITE OR UPDATE ANYTHING.**

**EVEN THOUGH SHE IS AMBIDEXTROUS.**

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THIS.**

**MY COUSIN HAS BEEN KNOWN IN THE HOUSE FOR BEING THE MOST IDIOTIC GIRL IN THE **

**FAMILY.**

***I had my hand up (Though, I don't think that you would be wasting your physical strength on **_**her **_**do you?)**

**HANDS UP TO THOSE WHO THINKS BLUETSA IS A TOTAL IDIOT. ****  
><strong> 

**If you wish to PM me to ask me about Bluetsa's wrist, I'll be **_**happy **_**to answer you all with pleasing results.**

**AND PLEASE NOTE I HAVE TO TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY OF HER HEALTH CARE.**

***Anyone who feels sorry for me also put their hand up**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR KIND THOUGHTS AND CONSIDERATION!**

**-ABCLovingMangaAmikinstar**

**P/S The next chapter will replace this note.**

**SHE'LL BE BACK IN SIX WEEKS!**


End file.
